Rules
Although the server strive to give all players complete freedom a few rules have had to have been put in place. __TOC__ No Griefing There are many ways for you to grief, Some of the most common being to Intentionally crash or lag the server. Spamming Chat, Breaking blocks that are not placed by you. Using worldedit to destroy someone elses builds Etc... No Impersonation You must not pretend to be the Server Owner (markbyron) or any admin on the server. You also may not pose as any regular player on the server. You must NOT change your nickname to make it look like you have authority on the server. This includes any nicknames that include any of the following words: Admin, Senior, Telnet, Owner, Dev, Builder, Architect, Coder, Programmer, Mod, Security. However if you use a nick that the owner or a senior admin feel is posing then you will be denicked and warned as appropriate. Nicknames & Offline Mode Totalfreedom allows players to change their nicknames and log in as any player they want too. However as well as the rules mention under "No Impersonation" there are a few extra rules to go with nicknames. You may not use any of the tags mentioned above however you can feel free to use the tag Helper if you want too. You may not make your nick Bold (&l), Spinning Letters (&k), Black Text (&0), Line-Thru (&m), Underlined (&n), Long Nicks, All Upper Case Or spam nicks. You may login as any player you like using a program like minecraftsp, however you may not Login as any admin, the owner or regular players on The Server. Respect Players' Privacy You must not be a Pest or a Nuisance to players on the server. Do not "Help" people with builds if they do not want you to help. You must always ask for permission before teleporting another player to you. To do this you can use /tpahere instead of /tphere. Using /msg to communicate private information is not a good idea. This server dosn't offer privacy of your messages, Any player can use /socialspy. So it is a better idea to use a communication method that is not on the server such as skype or Twitter (Direct Message) Respect Other Players & Admins Do not engage in personal attacks with other players or admins on the server. Please ensure you take all personal disputes off of the server. If you do not like a player you may use the /ignore command to ignore them in chat. If you do start a personal war on the server then it dosn't matter who started it temporary bans will result. It is best to just leave the server if you feel you are involved in a personal war with another player. If you come onto the servers to Troll or Annoy other players then you will end up getting it to yourself. Admins love to play with trolls. Threats to DOX or any other illegel acts (such as DDOS) Graphic Sexual Discussion, RP, Linking to porn or Scam sites, Or racist attacks against another player on the server will not be tolerated. This rule applys for admins aswell. Anyone failing to follow this rules will be removed and sactioned depending on the severity of their actions. Respect between admins is essential on the server and on the forums, Admin complaints about another admin must be dealt with through a direct message to the owner or a senior admin. Adhere To Authority You must not override the actions of the owner (markbyron) or any admin. This includes but is not limited too: Opping players after they have been deoped/smited or attempting to unban a player without the permission of an admin. Consequences Failing to follow these rules can result in a Temporary ban, Ip Ban or in extreme cases a perm ban. The length of a ban will be determined by the server owner (markbyron) based on how severe the case may be. If you feel you have been banned, Muted or had an administrative action applied to you unfairly then you can contact the owner (markbyron) on twitter at: @totalfreedommc Or you can visit http://totalfreedom.boards.net to appeal bans. Thank-you To! A Huge thank-you to Thecjgcjg for making this page! I would like to encourage any of you to make a page, or help with one due to these being officeal rules i have locked this one! Thanks, Wild1145 Head of wiki Managment Category:Server